Crazier (NaLu)
by peacerockgirl123
Summary: It's Fall in Magnolia and that means the Harvest Festival is here! NaLu. One shot. Song Fic


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Fairy Tail fanfiction! I am sooo crazy about this fandom, so much that it's not even funny. I will advise you that I'm still kinda new to this fandom so please forgive me if some of the info or facts in this story is not correct. Repeat I am still new so please don't hold it against me. I have though watched almost all of the anime, well enough for me to understand a lot of things.**

 **So this story came to me when I was in the shower, (Do not judge! Most of my ideas come to me awhile in the shower!) and it was just too good that I just had to write a oneshot on it. Now since it is October and officially fall and Halloween is coming up (I would love to know what yall be for Halloween! Don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews! I'm gonna be Lucy.) I thought this will be a nice little shortie.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy my little idea ;)**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and if I did all of the ships would be sailing by now. Two I do not own the song Crazier by Taylor Swift (I wish I did) or any of the other songs in this story. Third the cover for this story is not done by me. (I don't know who did it but if you guys know please put it in the reviews! I would LOVE to give this amazing artist credit!)**

 **NOTE: AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THE SONG IN THIS STORY IS NOT MINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO TAYLOR SWIFT! I HAVE NO INTENSION OF COPYING THIS SONG AND I NEVER WILL! AGAIN ALL RIGHTS TO THE SONG GO TO MS. SWIFT!**

It was a beautiful October day in Magnolia. Trees were turning the beautiful shades of Red, Yellow, Orange, and Brown, the air was getting chilly, and the wind blowing wild. It was just...perfect. But today was a very special day, it was the day of the Harvest Festival! People from all around would come to see what the festival has in store but most come for one reason; The Miss Fairy Tail Contest.

The Miss Fairy Tail Contest is a beauty pageant among the women of Fairy Tail. The winner gets 500,000 jewels. It's a very competitive contest but it's fun to participate in and for people to watch, mostly the men.

Last year Erza Scarlet won the contest, followed by Lucy Heartfilia in 2nd, and Juvia Lockser in 3rd.

But this year was going to be different.

Master Makarov decided that the pageant shouldn't be all about beauty, but character as well. So he added a singing contest to it.

The rules were simple, each girl had to perform a song. They got to choose the song but the song has to come from in heart. In other words a song that the girl who is singing it can really relate too.

Erza Scarlet sung The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert. When asked before why did she chose that certain song, she didn't give a certain answer but she said that "it reminded her a lot of her childhood."

Juvia Lockser sung Everybody Got Somebody But Me by Hunter Hayes. Juvia said that "The song is really pretty and just the title explains everything."

As the night rang on it felt like all the girls had beautiful songs and everyone agreed that a singing contest was a great way for the girls to show what they really felt inside.

There was only one person left to sing and that was the one and only Lucy Heartfilia. No one knew what song she was going to do, not even her partners Natsu and Happy.

Natsu had tried, practically begged Lucy to tell him but she refused.

"Awe come on Luce! You can tell me!" He cried

"Nope" Came the cold reply

"But why not? I thought we were partners."

"We are partners, best friends to be exact but It's a surprize what the song is going to be."

Natsu grumbled, "Fine" and sat down angrily with his arms crossed.

He couldn't shake the feeling off that Lucy didn't tell him what song she was doing because it was somewhat about him but he didn't know why she would do that. They were best friends, she doesn't have to sing a song to him. He alway knows how awesome he is!

"Put your hands together everybody for our last contestant of the singing contest! Lucy-"

"Don't say anything else!" Lucy said as she ran on stage. Everyone stared at her in wonder and she sweat dropped.

"Uh hi!" She said as she smiled sheepishly and waved her hand shyly.

In this awkward silence Natsu had the chance to take in what Lucy was wearing. She wore a dark blue blouse with gold lining here and there with match gloves on her hands. On the back on the blouse a light blue silk like cape flew out behind her even though there was no wind in the guild hall. She wore a long mint blueish greenish surf to match the look of a cape flowing on the wind behind her. She had a long blue skirt that went to her thigh and boots to her knees completing the look.

Natsu couldn't think of any words that could even come close to describe just how beautiful Lucy was. And he was positive that no one could even come CLOSE to being as beautiful as she, even Mirajane.

"Are you going to sing or what!" Screamed a voice in the back on the hall. Natsu sweared that whoever said that is going to get it later.

Lucy signaled for the music to start and she took a deep breath.

' **Crazier' By Taylor Swift**

" **I've never gone with the wind**

 **Just let it flow**

 **Let it take me where it wants to go**

 **Till you open the door**

 **There's so much more**

 **I've never seen it before**

 **I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings"**

Natsu's eyes widened as he watched her sing. Her eyes were on his, never leaving his gaze. All around him people were dancing to her. He felt his heart flutter when a thought crossed his mind.

She _was_ singing this for him. She picked this song _for him._

" **Then you came along and you changed everything**

 **You lift my feet off the ground**

 **Spin me around**

 **You make me crazier, crazier**

 **Feels like I'm falling and I**

 **I'm lost in your eyes**

 **You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

 **Watched from a distance as you**

 **Made life your own**

 **Every sky was your own kind of blue**

 **And I wanted to know**

 **How that would feel**

 **And you made it so real**

 **You showed me something that I couldn't see**

 **Opened my eyes and you made me believe**

 **You lift my feet off the ground**

 **Spin me around**

 **You make me crazier, crazier**

 **Feels like I'm falling and I**

 **I'm lost in your eyes**

 **You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

 **Oh**

 **Baby, you showed me what living is for**

 **I don't want to hide anymore**

 **Oh Oh**

 **You lift my feet off the ground**

 **You spin me around**

 **You make me crazier, crazier**

 **Feels like I'm falling and I**

 **I'm lost in your eyes~**

 **You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

 **Crazier**

 **Crazier"**

Cheers erupted across the entire hall when the song finished. Lucy smiled wide and waved to everyone. It felt like everyone had a smile on their face now. _Because she did_.

Natsu clapped with everyone else, his classic smile plastered across his face. They met eyes again and passed a silent message between them. Lucy nodded her head and walked off the stage. Natsu followed short behind, slipping backstage unnoticed.

He walked until he came upon an open archway that led to a balcony off the Guild Headquarters. There he found Lucy looking over the view of the city they lived in, still beautiful as ever with her cape, now caught in the wind, swaying behind her.

Natsu walked up behind her and trapped her in his arms, pulling her against his broad chest.

"You were amazing out there" He whispered in her ear. Lucy shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her skin.

"I take it you enjoyed my little surprize?" She asked without turning.

He didn't say anything. Instead he turned her around in his arms and capered her lips with his in a heartwarming kiss. Lucy ultimately relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back. His tongue brushed against her lips so very slightly that she didn't even realize it. She moaned as he broke the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Natsu asked his a grin on his lips when he noticed with pleasure her swollen lips. Lucy grinned back at him.

"Yes. yes it does." She pulled him back into another kiss but this one lasting much longer. Natsu knew that he is now following a new path. A path he is sure will be followed by Lucy right next to him.

His Heaven, his home.

 **ANNND that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. I had a blast writing this! Fingers crossed that this happens in the anime! ;D**

 **PLEASE GO ON MY PROFILE AND TAKE MY POLL FOR A FULL FAIRY TAIL STORY! Thank you!**

 **-Peace**

 **(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'm human so I'm bound to make some!)**


End file.
